DBT Season 2
DBT Season 2 is the second season of Dragon Ball Teardrop, and takes place directly after the Planetary Draft Tournament. In this season, the characters Selica and Lois take more of a role, and the World Trade Corporations display how they keep order (or cause disorder) with their militaries. Post-Tournament Prologue to Intergalactic War *Episodes 9-13 Glacio, deeply angered that Team Ace lost, is in his and Frosko's room throwing a tantrum (and anything he can get his hands on). He is especially angry that Planet Cykrease, the prize for winning the Tournament, was given to the rival corporation of his father. Frosko and Kristen try to calm him down, to no avail, until it is mentioned by Frosko that there are "other ways" to gain Planet Cykrease. Meanwhile, at the Redfire Crew's hideout, Kurt and Jeff reveal a new member to the group. His name is Cara, a Humanoid alien of an unknown race. All of the members begin to welcome him, all accept Lois, who notices right away that Cara is not a Human, or even a Human Hybrid. Despite this, when Cara is introduced to Kristen, she somewhat develops a crush on him. It is also during this time that Kristen begins to think about breaking her relationship with Elic, knowing that it would devastate him to no end. The school year ends, and It is decided by Ms. Sepiero that a trip to the new tenured Planet was in order. This would be to inspect the living conditions there and to meet and re-comission their king. Selica tells Elic of the plans, who in turn tells Cuma and Bella that they only have 2 weeks to prepare for the trip. He does so after their training regiment, which reveals that Elic has surpassed their Super Saiyan forms in his base state (due to him only being able to access his form with near-insane rage). In their Super Saiyan forms, Cuma and Bella are both even with each other, with power levels of 169,000,000 each. Elic's base form yields just under that. He also begins training to reach Super Saiyan without rage. Awakening the Androids *Episodes 13-19 At the Ace Suite, Glacio and Frosko are asking (or ordering) their father to declare war on the Sepiero-Kolwalzcyk Family. Although Ike thinks the war is costly, he does see an opportunity to destroy his rivals and gain more Planets (and money) for himself and his family. He agrees, and makes Glacio and Frosko the Grand Commanders of the war effort. Shocked at how easy it was to convince their father, Glacio decides to gather all of the Ace Corporate Gaurd stationed on Earth to take to the outer reaches of space to train. Frosko, knowing that Glacio was leaving their home undefended, remembers and calls Kristen. He offers her two-bit gang a full time job gaurding his Suite, and Kristen (on behalf of her Crew) jumpps at the offer. Frosko then tells her that she's accompanying him and Glacio to Planet Cykrease, and that she has no choice but to comply if she wants her Crew to have a job. The 2 weeks pass and the Allied Families take off for Cykrease, with a small army of 300 Human supersoldiers. Unbeknownst to them however, the Ace brothers will soon be hot on their trail, but not before they release two deadly new weapons: Androids 246 and Android 247. Turns out, that the Ace family continued to explore the building of more Androids after Android 21 (better known as Cell), and after nearly 500 years and 225 failed models, two prototypes were completed. The brothers decide to test the two Androids out by having them attack Planet Zorua. While the Kolwalczyks and Sepiero's were traveling, and training, it is mentioned by Rue that Planet Cykrease was in turmoil, as explained to her by Mick. They were also going to the Planet to access it's state, and that they should be ready to face all kinds of criminals. Elic says that he doesn't want to meet bad people, to which Selica reminds him that there are always bad people. TBA.. Category:The Heartman